He Said, They Said
He Said, They Said is the third episode of The Revolutionaries. It's the third episode of the series overall. Plot At her house, Rosalinda practices her magic so she has a better chance of defending herself from future attackers. So far, she’s not having that much luck since she’s too distracted. However, she calms down and clears her head, which allows her to conjure a spark and then a small flame, which she flings at a paper target on the ground with perfect accuracy. She then smiles and decides to practice water magic now. She goes into town to get supplies for more practice. On her way back, she bumps into a strange man who says that he knows who Rosalinda’s real father is, and that Rosalinda will know him “in due time” before vanishing, annoying her greatly. The next day, Rosalinda practices her super strength by lifting a car slightly off the ground. The strange man from before approaches her and compliments her on training to enhance her powers. She then pushes him to a wall and threatens to beat him to death unless he tells her who her father is. After some convincing, the man cracks and says her father is the Great Demon Baal, shocking her. Cut to Ronald, who is jogging through the forest. Out of nowhere, he crosses paths with Amberlie, who sensually introduces herself to him as a Succubus. He kindly introduces himself to her, and she starts to flirt with him, calling him handsome and touching his chest, making Ronald blush as his heart races. Amberlie giggles at his reaction to her and flirts with him more, even making him touch her round breasts before forcibly kissing him. He presses her against a tree and kisses her lips passionately before moving down to her neck and chest. Amberlie moans and tells Ronald to take her home with him, which he does without hesitation. The two head to his place and lock themselves in his bedroom, where they proceed to ravenously strip and kiss each other’s lips and bodies as Ronald compliments Amberlie’s “perfect everything”. She giggles and says his body is perfect too. They continue to kiss as Amberlie shoves him on his bed and the two proceed to have hard and unrestrained sex, resulting in the two passing out after a few hours since it was so good. The following morning, Ronald wakes up alone in his room with a note from Amberlie that says she had to go home and she's sorry for leaving while he slept and hopes to see him again since he "performed amazingly". Ronald gets dressed then heads into the woods to find Amberlie so he can see her again, as he couldn't stop thinking about her since their passion-filled night. After calling out to her a few times, she pops out from behind a tree and passionately kisses him. He starts telling her that he enjoyed last night and asks if they could do a "repeat performance", to which she says they can screw one another as many times as they want. She then kisses him again and walks off. Rosalinda is having a tantrum at the local junkyard. She crushes cars with her super strength and even makes an old crane explode telekinetically. She continues her tantrum before she begins to feel happier. Jessica flies down from the sky and manages to calm her down. Rosalinda tells her of what's happened and says "I'm a monster." Jessica assures her that she isn't and never will be a monster and that no matter who her father is, they'll always be friends. As that's going on, Betty is walking through the forest and training with her bow. She hits a tree with great accuracy and prepares to reload when a low growling comes from the bushes. Betty turns and sees a large white direwolf step out of the bushes. It snarls at her for a moment until she crouches down and locks eyes with it. The direwolf does the same and they stare at each other for a moment until it walks over to her. Betty pets it before feeding it a scrap of jerky she had in her pocket. Betty keeps walking through the woods with the direwolf by her side. The wolf begins growling and runs into the woods. Betty follows her and the two discover Ronald and Amberlie engaging in passionate sex. They interrupt them and Betty asks who she is. Amberlie introduces herself and the direwolf snaps at her. Amberlie's eyes flash black and Betty loads her bow and arrow. Ronald stops her and tells her that Amberlie is a good person. Betty and the direwolf quickly run away to look for Rosalinda. At Betty's house, Rosalinda is having another breakdown and has barricaded herself in the upstairs bedroom. Jessica tries to get her to be happy again but it's not helping. Betty, Ronald, Amberlie, and the direwolf arrive and Rosalinda senses Amberlie. Enraged, she busts down the door and goes down to confront them. She screams and telekinetically flings Amberlie out of the house, destroying the front windows and the door of the house in the process. Quotes "Wow. You are so beautiful..." - Ronald upon laying eyes on Amberlie for the first time. "How would you like to have sex so good...that it's indescribably pleasurable?" - Amberlie asking Ronald if he wants to sleep with her. Main Cast Isabela Merced as Rosalinda Fernanda. Hunter Schafer as Jessica Irons. KJ Apa as Ronald John Gage Golightly as Amberlie Tobin Bell as The Man Category:Episodes Category:The Revolutionaries